


Candy Stars and Kaleidoscopes

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Axel holds a potion hostage because he is a little bit in love with nurse!Roxas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Stars and Kaleidoscopes

It's been seven days, three hours, and fourteen minutes since Axel had taken the blow meant for him. He doesn't know how many seconds it's been because he can never quite keep track of them in his head. He'd tried counting the seconds at first, but mostly it had just given him a headache. The first couple of days had been frantic, because there was black smoke seeping from Axel's wounds and his form had been fraying around the edges a little and Roxas wouldn't know what to do with himself if Axel died. If Axel died because of him- but Axel had gotten better. And the fourth day had arrived and cast orange and pink light through the windows to play with the red of Axel's lashes and Axel had opened his eyes.  
  
Roxas doesn't know it, but it's been exactly four days, sixteen hours, forty five minutes, and sixteen seconds since Axel had discovered a Hi-Potion at the very bottom of their pack and another three seconds before he'd hidden the bottle away again.  
  
They're stuck on the shores of Atlantica of all places, camped out in a little shack on the beach that tugs at the edges of Roxas' memory like something he's forgotten. It's on that seventh day that Roxas discovers the potion, still smudged with Axel's fingerprints and-  
  
Axel just grins at him a bit nervously, pushes a lock of hair behind his ear and licks at his lips.  
  
"B-but baby, you're just so cute puttering around here taking after little ol-" his voice cracks when Roxas flings the hi-potion at him, shattering against the wall and drenching him in minty smelling liquid. Well look at that, he does feel better.  
  
Roxas huffs and opens a portal, takes one look back towards Axel and steps through it. It closes behind him like a slammed door.


End file.
